epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Five Night's at Munkee's: Chapter 2: Preparation
''Theme Song: Bantha Munkee-dee's Family Fun Restaurant: Front sidewalk: YEAR: 1987 ''' '' (A busy sidewalk is shown. People walking down the street, yelling at their husbands or wives about many different things. Cars can be heard honking, construction happening. The camera pans to a lone restaurant in the middle of a lot, although not empty. Inside the windows, kids can be seen running around, playing arcade games, eating pizza, and generally causing a ruckus. A woman and her child can be seen walking up to the front doors) 'Child: '''See, Mom?! This is it! This is the place I was talking about!!! ''(The child jumps up and down enthusiastically) '''Lexi: '''Ok, Jose. We'll go in here for a little bit. Will that make you happy? '''Jose: ''(nodding) Thank you, Mom! ''(runs through the front doors) Lexi: ''(following) Just stay where I can see you! I'll be at a table waiting! ''(Lexi looks around. There are children EVERYWHERE! Playing games, in jungle gyms, eating food, yelling, screaming, you name it. There was even a birthday party going on in one of the private rooms) (Lexi sighed and placed her purse at a nearby empty table and sat down to wait for her child to have his fill of "fun") (Jose runs up to her) Jose: 'Hey, mom? Can I have some money? ''(Lexi reaches in her purse and pulls out a $5 dollar bill. She hands it to Jose) '''Lexi: '''Now don't go spending it on frivilous things, honey. Only get what you really want. '''Jose: (sighing) ''I will, mom... ''(runs back off) Lexi: 'Be careful! I'll be right here! ''(Jose was amazed! This place was awesome! They had every arcade machine that he knew of, some he DIDN'T know of, a ball-pit, a HUGE jungle gym, and SO MUCH PIZZA! He was in heaven!) (Jose went around to a few of the games and tried them out. He even managed to get a high-score in one! After he had his fill on video games, he roamed around the restaurant, looking for something else to do. That's when he saw.....the most amazing thing he's ever seen in his life! There was a stage with many children crowding it, but UP on stage....were ROBOTS! One looked like a mouse in a fancy suit, one other looked like a lion in a safari outfit, and the one in the center looked like a monkey playing baseball! They had rosy cheeks and looked as if they came straight out of a cartoon! Better yet... they were SINGING!) '''Bantha: ''(singing stops) And that's our little diddy for now, everyone! Hey, Matty the Mouse, did YOU have fun?' '''Matty: Why, I sure did! I love singing with you chaps! What about you, Mr. Breezy?' Breezy: Why, I had a blast, y'all! ''(turns towards the kids) ''Hey, kids! Don't forget to check out our old friend in the Tiger's Den! He just LOVES to meet newcomers like yourselves! Bantha: ''(turning towards the kids) ''And don't forget to visit our all you can eat Yummy Food Bar, complete with hamburgers, pizza, and pop for every one of you! Matty: ''(also turning towards the kids) ''Or, little chaps, you can ask your parents to ask the staff to cook you up a special meal, just for you, and WE'LL even bring it to you! Great for birthdays or other fine parties! Bantha: ''(chuckling) ''You said it, Matty! Well, that's all folks! See you next time! (The stage lights shut off. The kids scatter, leaving Jose in awe) Jose: 'Wow! That was so cool! ''(continues to roam) (Jose reaches the back of the restaurant, where a door is seen. He looks behind him and is mother, nor any adult actually. Jose, being the curious kid that he was, wanted to know what was behind the door. Slowly...he reached for the handle) '???: '''Hey, little fella....whatcha doin' there? ''(Startled, Jose jumped and quickly spun around...only to come face to face with Bantha Munkee-dee himself!!!! Only.....his Bantha was...different. He didn't have any eyes, and his fur was yellow, unlike his real orange fur. He didn't seem like a robot, but like a real monkey!) 'Jose: '''Nothing, sir... '???: 'Where are your parents, little boy? '''Jose: '.... '''???: ''(chuckles) Don't worry, I won't tell your parents....(gets on one knee) What's your name, little one? '''Jose: '...Jos-...Jose.... ???: ''(chuckles again) Well, Jose, do you wanna know what's behind that door? ''(Jose couldn't believe it! It said his name! It knew who he was, now! Happily, Jose nodded) ???: 'Well... behind that door leads to a whole 'nother part of the building! Filled with more pizza, games, prizes, candy, you name it! '''Jose: '''Really?! '???: ''(places his hand on Jose's shoulder) Of course, Jose! Want me to SHOW you?... '''Jose: '(nodding) ''Yes, please! ''(The Bantha stands up) ???: 'Well, then... ''(holds out hand) ''THIS way, please! ''(Happily, Jose takes his hand, and slowly, the Bantha costume leads him into the back-room.....) ''Noah's Apartment: ''YEAR: 2015 ''' '' (Keys are heard jingling. A lock is heard turning, and the sound of a door opening is presented) (Noah opens the door to his apartment and closes it behind him. The camera pans to his living room, where many posters of classic horror movies can be seen hanging on walls. A laptop is seen open on the couch, still plugged in. On it shows open tabs for job applications, Youtube subscriptions, and a page from Homestuck) (Noah throws his jacket on the couch along with his keys to his bike and treads to his room) Noah's bedroom: (Noah opens the door to his bedroom and falls face first onto the bed. He breathes a sigh of relief) (A buzzing noise is heard. Noah opens his eyes and sits up. He reaches for his phone) '''Noah: ''(looking at the phone) ...bout' time.... ''(He presses ANSWER and puts it up to his ear) Noah: 'Hello? '???: '''Hey, dude! Did you get it?! '''Noah: ''(sigh) ...yep...I got it. '???: Woo! Congrats, man! Hey, wanna celebrate?! (Noah falls back onto the bed) 'Noah: '''Nah, man. I'm starting tomorrow. '???: 'TOMORROW?! Jesus! Eager to earn some moolah, huh? '''Noah: '''You know it... '???: 'Hey, hey, hey, you owe me, remember? I was the one who hooked you up- '''Noah: '''I know, Jake....I know.... '''Jake: '...you seem tired. I'll let ya sleep! Got a big night tomorrow! (Noah smiles faintly) 'Noah: '''Thanks, man. Goodnight. '''Jake: '''Night, Noah!- ''(Noah hangs up. He puts the phone aside and slowly starts to drift off into a deep sleep) Bantha Munkee-dee's: Security Office: The next night: (Noah, dressed in the uniform provided by Barry earlier in the day, presses a button on a remote, also given by Barry. Suddenly, a metal door slides upward, revealing what looks to be Noah's office. He steps inside. In the office, a lone chair sits in the back, along with what looks to be a tablet, plugged into the wall socket. Noah looks over to the desk and sees many computer monitors, although they looked as if they hadn't been used in AGES. Also on the desk is a fan, a plush cupcake, a phone and answering machine, and scattered on the wall were a bunch of posters of the restaurant and pictures drawn by kids. The office was dusty and unclean, littered with cobwebs) (Noah checked his watch. 11:49. He was a bit early. His shift didn't start for almost 10 minutes!) (Noah sat down in the chair, and picked up the tablet, hoping it was used for a little entertainment during the night. He pressed the power button.) 'Noah: ''('to himself) Damn! This thing is so dim! ''(Noah, having to hold the tablet close to his face in order to see it, only saw a list of names and a screen on the side. It turns out, THIS tablet was used to check the cameras! He scrolled through a few of the names, looking at rooms like the spare parts room, the dining area, the restrooms, and the kitchen (which, oddly, was only able to pick up audio, NOT video.).) 'Noah: '''Jesus, this place is pitch-black! ''(Noah put the tablet on his lap and rested his head against the wall behind him. He slowly started to drift back into sleep...) 12:00 A.M. : Security Office: (Noah jolted awake at the sound of a phone ringing. Barry's intructions were to let all calls go to voicemail, so Noah breathed a sigh of relief) (The phone answered the incoming message) ''???: Uh, hey? Hello! Hello! If you are hearing this, then congrats on geting this job! I actually worked in that same position before you! Finishing up my last week here, matter o' fact! Just wanted to give you some tips on how to "get though your first night". But hey, I'm just a dude with a phone so at matters not if you take my advice or not. Anyways, I gotta read an "Annual Employee Greeting from the Owners" (clears throat) "Welcome to Bantha Munkee-dee's Family Fun Restaurant! A wonderful and safe place to let imaginations run wild-" blah. blah. blah. You don't really want to hear all this, do you? Anyways, I'm just here to say that you'll do fine. This place is perfectly safe, there's NOTHIN' to worry about. Just check the cameras, if anything seems out of place, then just wait it out. Be aware, the animatronics here used to be able to move around and, y'know, serve the kids, but then......A-anyways, just... if they start to get up and move around, just keep in mind the heads of the place want them to do that so that, y'know, the joints don't rust or anything. REMEMBER: This is important. The entire building goes on a sorta "power saving mode" at night so try to conserve as much power as you can. Uh...uh...my time is running out here. You have doors on either side of you that close, light's outside those doors, you'll do fine! Check in with ya tomorrow!''' ''(Phone call ends) (Noah sits up in his chair, trying to see if he remembered any of that. He shakes it off and crosses his legs, getting ready for a long night, first day on the job....) '' '' Did you enjoy this episode? Yes No Would you trust DWAS's judgement if it was YOUR first day? Yep. Seems reasonable. I wouldn't trust one word of it. Category:Blog posts